


Mafia and Child

by Flamefriends



Series: Shamchat Shenanigans [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Death, Fluff, Guns, mafiatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamefriends/pseuds/Flamefriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>
    <i>This is a conversation between Mafia!Sans and Baby Bones Papyrus!</i>
  </b>
</p><p>On his way to a mission of sorts, Mafiatale Sans discovers his brother. But the Papyrus he finds isn't the one he'd been expecting. Now stuck with a child version of the brother he knows, Sans has to take care of both himself and his, now very young, younger brother from the world of Mafiatale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mafia and Child

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay I did on Shamchat many months back. I played the part of Baby Bones Papyrus. Unfortunately, the amazingly talented writer behind this Mafia!Sans never gave me any way of crediting them. If that person ever finds this and remembers this little sham, then know that I hope your days are going well for you! You are a very talented individual and I wish nothing but the best for you!

**Mafia!Sans:** The skeleton looked down at the baby bones, surprise clearly written on his face. “…huh. well this is new.”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** The skeleton cocked his head to the side, confused at his brother’s outfit. “BROTHER… WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHES?”

 **Mafia!Sans:** “oh, y'mean this? well… i suppose you’re too young to know. or understand. let’s just chalk it up to “a choice in fashion”.”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** “OH…” He looked down, still confused but decided to trust his brother. “SANS, WHERE ARE WE? I… I DON’T REMEMBER…”

 **Mafia!Sans:** Given his brother’s excessively younger appearance, it would be understandable if something happened to him to make him change. He sighed, patting him gently on the head. “we’re on the bad side of town, but no one’s around. which is good for the both of us. so, you remember nothin’? nothin’ at all?”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** He shook his head, accompanying it with a “NUH UH”. He didn’t recognize this place at all. The poor skeleton was very confused, but he smiled at his brother’s touch. Sans was a safe place. “WHAT HAPPENS IF SOMEONE COMES, BROTHER?”

 **Mafia!Sans:** “…hmph. i see. but to answer your question, if someone were to happen across us… well… let’s just chalk that up to “we’d both have a bad time”…”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** The young Papyrus frowned. “BAD… TIME? WHY CAN’T WE HAVE A GOOD TIME INSTEAD?”

 **Mafia!Sans:** “The skeleton fell silent, for he couldn’t exactly answer that. Well, truthfully. Sans only patted him again, taking a step closer to the little one.”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** Papyrus wrapped his small arms around his brother. He didn’t know why, but he felt like the hug would help them both. Feigning a smile, he looked up at Sans. “WELL, WE CAN HAVE A GOOD TIME TOGETHER, RIGHT SANS?”

 **Mafia!Sans:** A look of astonishment came over his face; hearing his brother say that was a little more than shocking, given the relationship he and his Papyrus held. Sans let out a warm chuckle, looking down at him with a smile. “heh heh, yeah. you’re right. we can, and will. i promise.”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** “OF COURSE WE WILL, SANS. BESIDES, YOU ALWAYS KEEP YOUR PROMISES!” The child giggled and held his brother closer. “I LOVE YOU, BROTHER.”

 **Mafia!Sans:** His face was overcome by a light blue blush, which he hid underneath his hat. Pulling his arm away from his brother’s hold, he used that same arm to bring him into a hug, chuckling lightly. “heh, aw geez. i… i love ya too, pap.”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** By now, Papyrus had a big grin on his face, and the younger skeleton couldn’t help but snuggle up against Sans. He didn’t say anything further, perfectly content with staying like this.

 **Mafia!Sans:** Being hugged like, being shown so much affection… well, it only made the light blue blush stronger. He shielded his face more with the hat, chuckling still. “…welp. sorry to break this up, but we should probably get going. i, uh, gotta confess: it ain’t too safe standin’ around in the open still.” Sans instinctively reached for his pocket to pull out a cigar –when he was flustered, angry, or any other extreme of an emotion, he’d smoke–, but he had to stop himself; he couldn’t do that right now, not in front of Papy.

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** Papyrus’s gaze shifted to Sans’s pocket. He was curious, but he decided to ask later. If Sans said this place wasn’t safe, he’d trust him wholeheartedly. Sans would never lie, this, the child was sure of. “OK, BROTHER. LET’S GO. I DON’T WANT YOU TO HAVE A BAD TIME.”

 **Mafia!Sans:** “heh heh… yeah. and i don’t want you to either…” He let go of the baby bones, and he took a step forward. Looking back at him, he held out a hand.

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** Papyrus took it without a moment’s hesitation, smiling at his brother. Papyrus was happy. Everything would be fine as long as Sans was around.

 **Mafia!Sans:** Sans began to walk forward, gently dragging his brother behind. The further they walked, the uglier and drearier the town looked. It looked like each alley held some dark secret, some unknown threat that could attack at any moment. Even with that, it seemed that he was unphased, almost appearing to be used to it, even. The skeleton trekked forward, looking ahead, undeterred by any overhanging threats.

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** As the younger skeleton walked, and the eeriness grew, he found his confidence start to falter. He ended up staying closer to Sans, practically hugging the hand he had possession of, as if letting go meant the demons in the shadows would take the poor child away from his brother. He wasn’t going to say anything, though. Papyrus was a big, strong skeleton and he didn’t want Sans worrying about him. Big kids didn’t cry in the darkness, and Papyrus was a big kid!

 **Mafia!Sans:** Soon, the pair had arrived at the street’s end; they now stood in front of a dull-looking warehouse, the sound of waves crashing against the shore echoing down the way. Sans looked at the building with determination, then he turned back to look at his brother. It was obvious that he was clearly scared, and that made him feel a touch of guilt for bringing Papyrus along. “…hey, papy. you… okay? i-i’m sorry for, uh, draggin’ you along… i could take you somewhere safer, if you want. well, now that i’m thinkin’ about it, it’d be a little awkward explaining to my old man how his son suddenly turned back a few years… but, yeah, i can still take ya back…”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** Papyrus shook his head violently, clinging tighter to Sans’s hand. “NO! I DON’T WANNA! I WANNA STAY WITH YOU! B-BESIDES, I’M A BIG KID! BIG KIDS DON’T GET SC-SCARED…” He tried to play off the uneasiness in his voice with a chuckle, but it didn’t sound as cheerful as the young skeleton had hoped.

 **Mafia!Sans:** Sans sighed, approached the skeleton, and he knelt down to give him a hug. Patting his back, he looked off in the distance, thinking to himself. “ah, i’m sorry, pap. i didn’t mean to drag ya off on this mission. if you say you’re gonna be okay, then so be it. i can assure you, you’ll be more than okay. got it?”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** The child’s fears seemed to slowly melt away as Sans held him. Papyrus answered his brother with a nod. “I’LL BE OK, SANS. YOU’RE HERE! YOU’D NEVER LET ME GET HURT! The smile was genuine and pure.

 **Mafia!Sans:** “atta boy. now, come on.” Sans stood up, grabbing his brother’s hand again and focusing his gaze on the warehouse. His left eye socket began to glow a light blue. “we’ve got some work to do…”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** Papyrus looked up at his brother, mesmerized by the glow. The younger brother placed his free hand over his left socket, wondering if he could do the glowy thing too, or if he’d have to grow into it.

 **Mafia!Sans:** “…ready? i’m gonna do something… a little crazy.”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, eager to see what kind of cool trick Sans had in mind.

 **Mafia!Sans:** He grinned at his brother, then the glowing eye flashed brightly, enveloping the two in light. In an instant, their entire surroundings changed. The sounds of water were muffled now, and it was much darker. Pile after heaping pile of crates were scattered around, and the only source of light flooding in came through windows. Sans was sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall of crates; he wasn’t in good-looking shape, sweating and panting heavily.

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** Papyrus gasped, completely enamored by his brother’s “trick”. He looked to Sans, but his cheerfulness shifted to worry the instant he saw the state of him. He rushed to his brother’s side, wanting to help, to comfort, but having no idea how. “SANS! BROTHER! ARE… ARE YOU OK?”

 **Mafia!Sans:** “h-heh, heh… y-yeah… j-just a… a little tired, tha’s all… n-nothin’ more…”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** Papyrus’s face was filled with concern for his brother. He placed a small hand on Sans’s arm, hoping it would provide some level of comfort. “WE CAN STAY HERE IF YOU NEED TO, SANS. I DON’T MIND.”

 **Mafia!Sans:** With wobbly legs, he stood up from the ground, pushing on the crates for support. He chuckled weakly, giving his brother a weary smile. “heh heh, trust me. i-i like my naps as much as the next guy, but… but we can’t. like i said, we’ve got some work t'do…”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, despite the worry he felt. He wasn’t going to question his brother. So, instead, Papyrus offered Sans his arm, hoping he’d take the offer to let the small skeleton help him walk.

 **Mafia!Sans:** Sans straightened himself up, wiping at his forehead with his sleeve. The panting wasn’t as terrible now, and the glowing eye had dissipated to the usual white specs. “i… i’m okay, see? it’s all goo–” He cut himself off when the reverberations of gun shots echoed in the warehouse. Instinctively, he dove forward, tackling Papyrus to the ground to shield him. Sans wrapped his body around him, pushing themselves into a dark corner and looking out with his glowing eye once more.

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** Papyrus had his hands placed over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut. The loud bangs of gunfire were new to the young skeleton and completely terrifying. It was so loud! “SANS!” Papyrus’s voice was overpowered by the gunfire. He was glad there were crates between them and whoever was making those noises.

 **Mafia!Sans:** The skeleton seemed angry; he carefully placed Papyrus in the corner, crawling out himself and slowly walking away. “pap, listen to me. i need ya t'stay under there. don’t. make. a sound. Capiche?” Sans reached behind his back, lifting up the coat a touch and reaching down. When he pulled his hand out, it wielded an antique looking hand gun with a golden barrel.

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** Papyrus eyed the gun. He’d never seen one before, and the object looked strange to the child. Still, he trusted his brother, and nodded silently. He even “zipped” his not-lips and “threw away the key” for added effect.

 **Mafia!Sans:** “yeah, that’s it…” He gave him one final smile before he began walking away and turning the corner. There were a few more gunshots, but then it stopped for a moment before a gruff voice called out “IT’S HIM!!”, and then the real fight began. The explosion of gunfire was fierce, but there was a low-sounding one that was very distinct. Every time that one rang out, it was followed by a cry of pain and less shooting. Soon, it was silent; there was no more firing. A voice cried out “N-No… please… mercy…. mercy!!!”, but the voice’s wish was not met, for the last sound to reverberate in the warehouse was that low-sounding gun…

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** By that point, Papyrus had curled up into a little ball on the floor, hands still held over his ears. It wasn’t loud anymore, but the child was no less scared. Those screams still rang in his skull. So much pain. Why had those people wanted to hurt Sans? Why couldn’t they just get along? Questions that would probably never get answered. After the last voice was cut short, Papyrus finally sat up again. He hadn’t noticed he’d been crying, and he quickly tried to wipe the tears away from his face before Sans saw them. Big kids didn’t cry…

 **Mafia!Sans:** When Sans rounded the corner, he looked like a totally different person. Splotches of red stuff dotted his skull and suit, and his glowing eye had transformed into a flickering flame. He glared about the place before calming down, closing his sockets and snuffing the flame. “o-okay, papy. it’s safe.”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** Slowly, the little skeleton came out from his hiding place. He tried to focus his gaze on Sans, though he couldn’t help but stare at the aftermath of the fight. Many bodies lay strewn about the place, red flowing out of them in places and pooling on the floor. This unsettled Papyrus greatly, and he ran to his brother’s side. “SANS, ARE… ARE THEY…?” The thought was horrible, and he didn’t want to finish it.

 **Mafia!Sans:** *The gun he held in hand was smoking, a trail of it gently wafting away from the tip of the barrel. Blowing on it with a quick puff of breath, the skeleton stuffed it back behind him. At that point, he looked down at the baby bones, his face rugged and tired. He tried to mask it with a smile, but that obviously wasn’t going to work. Instead, he frowned, taking the boy into his arms. “…let’s just… get out of here…”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** Small arms clung to Sans in a mutual embrace. Papyrus nodded in agreement. He didn’t want to be here anymore. It made him feel bad, knowing so many people had to die just because of, in the child’s mind, a misunderstanding. “OK BROTHER…” His tone was low, maybe even a little tired, but he wasn’t sleepy. Just emotionally drained.

 **Mafia!Sans:** For the final time, Sans’ eye socket glowed with that same light blue, and the same flash of light occurred. They were outside once more, and Sans was still kneeling. One arm weakly hugged his brother while the other held him up; he was shaking a bit, sweating, and coughing once or twice.

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** “SANS…” Papyrus could tell his brother’s trick was taking its toll on him, but the child didn’t know what he could do to help Sans. More than anything, Papyrus wanted his brother to be ok. At a loss for what to do, Papyrus held on tightly to Sans’s frame. Maybe if he wished hard enough, Sans would feel better. Maybe if he hugged tightly enough, Sans wouldn’t hurt anymore.

 **Mafia!Sans:** This time, he used his brother for support, and he pushed himself up off of him. He held onto him closely, half for care, and the other half because he needed it. “h-heh… th-… this… doesn’t hurt. nope. heh… heh… ow.” He paused. “l-look, pap, i-…… y-y'know what…? l-… let’s just… go home… alright? i… heh, i may… need your, uh… assistance… walkin’… c-capiche…? heh… heh…”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** Papyrus sighed. He knew his brother was being brave for his sake, and the small skeleton appreciated it. With a small smile, Papyrus nodded. “I’LL ASSIST YOU ANY WAY I CAN, BROTHER!” He looked around, suddenly remembering he had no idea which way “home” was. “UM… WHICH WAY IS HOME, SANS?”

 **Mafia!Sans:** “… oh yeah. d-don’t worry about it. i’ll… i’ll guide us. easy… peasy. yeah… we got this.”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** The smile grew, the fears from a few minutes ago fading. Yeah, with Sans guiding and Papyrus leading, they’d make it home in no time! “OK SANS! JUST TELL ME WHERE TO GO!”

 **Mafia!Sans:** The skeleton chuckled; seeing his brother happy made him happy. Sans weakly pointed in a direction, then he let his arm fall to his side. “we start… that way. let’s go, bro. take… the lead.”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded his skull, then started in the direction Sans had pointed. The child made sure to walk slowly enough so that Sans could keep up, though not too slow. Eventually, they came to a building that Papyrus didn’t recognize, though he noticed his brother did. “IS THIS IT, SANS?”

 **Mafia!Sans:** Every other step, the skeleton leaned on his brother, his panting gradually decreasing. At one point, it had ceased completely, and he stopped sweating. When the arrived at the building, Sans pushed himself off of him again, shuffling to the door. “yep, this is it……… i gotta say, papyrus….. i’m… proud of ya. you were real tough out there.”

 **Baby Bones Papyrus:** Papyrus grinned happily at being called tough. Of course he was tough! He was The Great Papyrus! Still, hearing Sans say it was all the more rewarding. The child followed his brother in case Sans needed his help again.

 **Mafia!Sans:** He smiled at him, chuckling lightly and patting his head. But, in a thought, it was quickly replaced with an expression of remembrance. “oh yeah. i still gotta explain you to my old man…. welp, that’s gonna be fun.” Sans sighed gently, and he opened the door…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to the Mafia!Sans of this, for without you, this interaction wouldn't have been possible. And thank you, dear reader, for taking the time to read this. I hope you have a lovely day. You've made it this far, you can keep going.


End file.
